Mr Simmons on Holiday
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Mr. Simmons gets a raise and promotion from the high school. He is nervous about the new job. He told his family about the promotion and raise and they send him away for some alone time to celebrate the new raise in promotion. How will he do on his first day?
1. Chapter 1

"Class, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Simmons said.

"What's the announcement this time, Mr. Simmons?" Helga asked.

"My announcement is that I recently got promoted and a raise at the same time."

"When do you start your new job?" Gerald asked.

"In a month. The school wants me to finish up here so that means you get a new teacher."

"Aww, man. The school year isn't finished yet and you get a raise and promotion. That doesn't make any sense to me," Stinky said.

"Well, I have to start my new job during the school year, but I feel a bit nervous about this new job. When I first became a fourth grade teacher at PS118, I was nervous for almost two months. I do know it will pass."

"We've been your students for a long time. We're sure going to miss you," Lila told him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Lila."

"You haven't told us what your promotion is, Mr. Simmons," Arnold spoke up.

"The promotion is that I'm going to teach the college level in English, Arnold. In the meantime, the teacher before me will finish up their month and then let me take over. I would hate to be apart from you all. You are like family to me," he told them.

He was starting to feel nervous.

"We feel the same about you, Mr. Simmons. You have taught us well in the past until now. We'll miss you once you begin your job. We know you have to leave us at some point."

"Thank you, Gerald. Those are very kind words. We all should keep in touch once I start my new job."

He said that when his hands began to shake. He also choked when he started to shake his hands. He usually did this when he felt nervous.

"I do have a question for you, Mr. Simmons."

"Yes, Rhonda?" he asked, his hands still shaking.

"What are you going to spend your raise?" Rhonda asked.

She showed more interest in this subject than Helga.

"Rhonda, my family were the first people I told about my raise. They have reservations for me to take a vacation. They already called in to collect my plane ticket."

"Where did your family send you on your trip?" Gerald asked.

"Hawaii."

"Sounds like fun. My father took me there a few times," Rhonda told him.

"Have you been to Hawaii before?" Harold asked as he gave out a loud burp.

He was eating licorice.

"Excuse me," he added.

"Yes, Harold, I have been to Hawaii before. Last time I was there, my mother took me when I graduated from college. It will feel good to visit Hawaii again."

"Who's going to take your job once you start this new promotion?" Helga asked.

"I don't know, Helga. As far as I know, the school is still interviewing people."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Gerald asked.

Like the rest of his friends, he was going to miss Mr. Simmons.

"My family thought two weeks was a good idea. I leave in a week or so," he answered.

"Aww, gee, Mr. Simmons, can we come along?" Harold asked.

"I'm sorry, Harold. My family set up this vacation for me only."

"That was for you. Besides, Harold, if we all went with Mr. Simmons, the vacation would be too expensive."

'That football head has a point. Simmons will be happy to get away from Sid and Harold whining all the time. At least he needs some alone time.'

"Football head is right. We don't have to hang around Mr. Simmons with him every day," Helga told her friends.

"We wish you lots of luck, Mr. Simmons. Good luck with your new job."

"Thank you, Arnold. It will get me some time to get used to my new job. Of course it will take time for me to get used to my students."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Arnold said.

He did mean what he'd just said.


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday evening, Mr. Simmons had his suitcase on his bed. He was still nervous about going to Hawaii. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous, but maybe he'll have some time to have fun, but he'll find out his stress wouldn't leave him alone for this special vacation.

He wasn't the only one in his bedroom. Arnold and Helga were there trying their best to help their teacher organizing his suitcase.

"Don't worry about anything, Mr. Simmons. All you will be doing is relaxing and will get to do all sorts of things," Arnold told him.

"I don't know, Arnold. I do have a feeling something terrible might go on," Mr. Simmons replied.

"Football head has a point, Mr. Simmons. You will be busy having your special time without Sid and Harold whining every second," Helga said.

"It's going to be nice and get away from that. No more listening to any whining and spit ball fights," Mr. Simmons said.

"See, Mr. Simmons, that's nothing to worry about. You will be busy on your trip you will forget we're around you," Arnold said.

"Thank you, Arnold. I will be sure to tell you all everything when I come back from Hawaii. Before I forget, Arnold, Helga, I made a list of people on my emergency contacts. You are on the list," he told them.

"Yeah, and Dad will be too busy thinking about Olga instead of paying attention to something like this," Helga spoke up.

"How would people out in Hawaii know who I am if they contact me or Helga if anything goes wrong?" Arnold asked.

Helga saw Arnold had made another good point.

"I agree with the football head, Mr. Simmons. If they do call football head's house, they will think to themselves, 'What kind of name is this? Shortman?' They'll laugh, all right, Helga agreed.

Then she added, "Like football head just said, you have nothing to worry about. There's always something you have to stress about. At least football head here doesn't stress this much like you. He always has to think positive. Why can't you be like him for once?"

He didn't know what to say on Helga's question, so she got nothing.

"I would like it if you stop calling me football head, Helga. How would you feel if somebody called you that if you were in my shoes?"

"Sorry, football head. You scored three points tonight. I'd probably feel the same way you do," Helga said.

"Next time, don't do it," Arnold said.

"Enough," Mr. Simmons told them.

"Sorry, Mr. Simmons," they both said at the same time.

"Do you still have your airplane tickets?" Arnold asked.

He changed the subject back on organizing his former teacher's holiday.

"I think I do. It makes me get nervous when I'm flying. Like most people, I don't like flying," he said.

"That happens," Arnold said.

Helga found the tickets.

"I found your tickets, Mr. Simmons. You have to be at the airport an hour earlier so these suitcases could be in the luggage claim. Like Arnold said, you will have a lot of fun you'll notice we will be gone," she said.

"I hope you're right," he said as his hands started shaking.

He didn't want to say this aloud to Arnold and Helga he always thought of canceling the holiday. It really wouldn't make his family happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold and his classmates were able to come along to the airport to make sure Mr. Simmons would be on the airplane safely. Ever since Arnold and his friends heard what time Mr. Simmons's flight was to leave for Hawaii, he and Helga decided to say a prayer once their teacher made it safely. Mr. Simmons was always afraid something would happen while flying.

In about twenty minutes later, they heard the overhead system call Mr. Simmons's flight number. While flying in airplanes, Mr. Simmons never really focused on anything since he always felt nervous and scared at the same time to focus on reading a book or something.

Once his seatbelt was buckled, a few of the passengers noticed the look on Mr. Simmons' face. They didn't have anything to think of any words that sounded encouraging. Once the flight left the airport, Arnold and Helga decided it was time to say a prayer for their favorite teacher. Arnold and Helga looked at one another. Arnold was the first to speak.

"Helga, do you think it's time to say a prayer for Mr. Simmons to make sure he had a safe trip without any problems?" he asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are, football head," Helga answered.

"Were we go again with the spiritual Arnold and Helga," Sid whispered to his friends.

Harold agreed, nodding his head.

"Religion is boring, especially attending church every week," Harold said.

"Harold, don't think of God that way. This makes God unhappy when people like you say something like that," Helga told him.

"Helga's right," Arnold told their friends.

"Can't we forget about this prayer for Mr. Simmons? There will be nothing wrong. He'll be safe," Gerald replied.

"Tall hair boy, Mr. Simmons could use a prayer and besides, would you want Mr. Simmons to have a safe trip?" Helga asked.

"Sorry, Helga. I'm sure he'll be having a fun time."

To the class bowed their heads, waiting for Arnold or Helga begin the prayer.

"God, Thank You for Mr. Simmons for accepting a new job. It would be difficult at first, but You and Mr. Simmons will work together. We will keep praying to You for Mr. Simmons to return to Hillwood safely. We ask You to look after Mr. Simmons' family so they wouldn't have to worry if something does happen. Only You know if Mr. Simmons will return back safely. Please make sure to point Mr. Simmons in the right direction while in Hawaii. In Your Name, Amen."

"That was quite a prayer, Arnold. Let's leave this place," Eugene said as everybody started leaving, one at a time.

"Do you think God will tell us if Mr. Simmons had any problems?" Helga asked.

"God doesn't work that way, Helga," Arnold answered.

That was the end of the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I have not forgotten the fanfics I left open but lately I've been focusing on original works so I thought it was time for an update on this story so I hope you all like this update. Let me know what you think.

Mr. Simmons found his assigned seat on the airplane, but once he sat down and buckled his seatbelt, he felt his hands start to shake. He felt nervous during the entire flight, and not once did he stop the shaking. The entire flight, people came by and kept asking if he was okay, and all he did was nod his head, saying he was when he really wasn't.

Mr. Simmons knew for sure Arnold and the rest of his classmates would be just fine until a new teacher took his place and it wouldn't make the same as it was once the new teacher would take over, but of course, Arnold would always look on the positive side.

Even though he was an adult, Mr. Simmons was able to tell himself to stop being nervous while on this Hawaii vacation. He hoped Arnold would be right there was nothing for him to worry about while having fun in Hawaii, and that counted for his new job. He was sure he would find out from Arnold and the rest of the class on who would take over, but whoever it was, he wished that person good luck.

When the airplane flew in at the Hawaii airport, Mr. Simmons saw how busy the airport was once he waited for his bag to come at the luggage claim. He didn't remember how long ago he was last here with his family. Being a teacher in the past several years was what he really wanted to do for a career, and he kept going level to level and that meant his job was doing well.

After he collected his luggage, he found a drinking fountain that was close by and took a few sips. That made him feel better and that satisfied him. Once he found a place to wait for the shuttle, he saw that the weather was in the mid – seventies. The last time he'd been here, there was a rain storm and the power went out for only three days, but he couldn't predict that would happen on this holiday.

Mr. Simmons decided to stop by a visitors' store and pick up a postcard for Arnold the other classmates. He thought he would send this very first postcard to say he arrived safely. He ended up staying in a condo during his visit here in Hawaii. Since the weather that day promised sunshine, he decided to change into another outfit.

He planned to do that after he was able to find a spot in the shuttle and took him to the right place to drop him off. He couldn't promise himself there would be nothing wrong happen on this holiday, but again something could happen anytime soon. Mr. Simmons only had been here in Hawaii only for almost thirty minutes now, and was starting to tell himself this would be a good holiday even if something negative would happen. For now he'd start to have some fun without stress. But we'll wait and see, he told himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day which was Friday, Arnold and his friends sat together since it was lunchtime. Harold was the first to speak up.

"I betcha Mr. Simmons won't have time to think about us and probably eating a lot pineapple."

"Harold, Mr. Simmons is supposed to have fun with himself and take his mind from his job, but he will always keep us in a special place in his heart," Arnold told Harold.

"When he comes back, maybe we can spend some time with Mr. Simmons so we can heart how much fun he had. Maybe he'll bring back souvenirs to keep this vacation in his mind for a while. From what you just said, Arnold, I did hear you use Mr. Simmons' 'special' word. And I am starting to miss him," Harold said as he let out a burp and sigh at the same time.

"Of course Mr. Simmons would bring home souenirs," Helga said.

"What's a vacation without souvenirs, anyway? I get them whenever my famoly and I come back from vacation time. Last summer I went to Paris and I bought home that one outfit that was made in France and no other country," Rhonda said.

"There you go again, Princess. We don't need to hear about this Paris vacation again, and we've heard it more than fifty times already, so you can stop telling the same story. Besides, we never see you in that outfit anyway," Helga pointed out.

"Sorry, Helga. It was one of my favorite memories and I don't want to forget it," Rhonda replied back.

Helga didn't say anything after what Rhonda had just said.

"I wonder what Mr. Simmons is doing right now," Eugene said.

He hadn't said much when he heard that Mr. Simmons received a promotion.

"Probably either finishing up lunch like us or he could probably be at the condo he's staying in and watch some cartoons," Harold answered.

When Harold finished saying that, he felt Gerald's eyes began to roll.

"Harold, Mr. Simmons isn't a child anymore. He probably is too old for cartoons. It doesn't make any sense somebody his age will still watch cartoons, so you can forget about that," Rhonda told them.

"We're just guessing on what we think he might be doing," Sid told her.

Rhonda said nothing more and lunch went by fast. It was time to start afternoon classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days later, Arnold received some mail. It came all the way from Hawaii.

"Do you know anyone out in Hawaii, Shortman?" Phil asked as he handed Arnold the postcard.

"I haven't said anything about this, Grandpa, Mr. Simmons will not be with my friends and I any longer. He recently got a raise and promotion. His family thought it was a good idea he go to Hawaii to have some time alone," Arnold told Phil.

"So that's why you received a postcard. Do your friends know about your teacher is out in Hawaii?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course they do, Grandpa. We were at the airport to see him safely get on the airplane, so I'm sure he's having a blast," Arnold answered.

Once Phil left Arnold alone, he called Gerald and asked him to call their classmates to the boarding house. Gerald did what his best friend told him and passed the message on. After making those phone calls to their other friends, Gerald came immediately to Arnold's house.

Arnold answered the door after Gerald rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Gerald. Why don't you come on in?" Arnold said, opening the door a bit so Gerald could walk in.

"Hi, Arnold. I called the gang. They should be on their way. Why did you want all of us here?" Gerald asked.

Several days later, Arnold received some mail. It came all the way from Hawaii.

"Do you know anyone out in Hawaii, Shortman?" Phil asked as he handed Arnold the postcard.

"I haven't said anything about this, Grandpa, Mr. Simmons will not be with my friends and I any longer. He recently got a raise and promotion. His family thought it was a good idea he go to Hawaii to have some time alone," Arnold told Phil.

"So that's why you received a postcard. Do your friends know about your teacher is out in Hawaii?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course they do, Grandpa. We were at the airport to see him safely get on the airplane, so I'm sure he's having a blast," Arnold answered.

Once Phil left Arnold alone, he called Gerald and asked him to call their classmates to the boarding house. Gerald did what his best friend told him and passed the message on. After making those phone calls to their other friends, Gerald came immediately to Arnold's house.

Arnold answered the door after Gerald rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Gerald. Why don't you come on in?" Arnold said, opening the door a bit so Gerald could walk in.

"Hi, Arnold. I called the gang. They should be on their way. Why did you want all of us here?" Gerald asked.

"I'll wait until the others come so I can tell you all at once and I don't want to repeat it," Arnold answered.

"Makes sense to me," Gerald replied.

The two best friends waited in the living room and talked until their classmates arrived. Helga, Sid, and Harold all arrived to the boarding house at the same time.

"Hi, Helga," Harold greeted his classmate.

"Hi, Harold. You have some food on your face," Helga told Harold.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Helga. It's only chocolate cereal," Harold said as he licked it off.

"Did I get it all off?" Harold asked Helga.

She took a second look at him. Sid rang the doorbell.

"That's better. You always have food on your face, since you like to eat all the time," Helga told him.

She finished saying that as she, Sid, and Harold watched Arnold open the door.

"Come on in. Gerald's already here," Arnold told his friends.

After Sid followed Helga and Harold inside, Helga said, "Hello, tall hair boy."

"Hi, Helga," Gerald returned.

All of them heard the doorbell ring again. It was a good thing Arnold was still near the door. Arnold could hear Grandma and Grandpa in the kitchen talking, but Arnold couldn't catch every word in their conversation.

This time, everyone else were at the door, such as Eugene, Stinky, Lila, Rhonda, and Brainy. As usual, Brainy was right behind Rhonda. Like Helga, Rhonda didn't like hearing Brainy breathing so hard on her shoulder. Unlike Helga, Rhonda wouldn't shove him out of the way.

"Why did you call us here to your house, Arnold?"

Stinyk decided to ask that question before anyone else did.

"i got a postcard in the mail. It is from Hawaii," Arnold told them.

"Have you read it yet?" Eugene asked.

Like the rest of his friends, they saw the postcard was from Mr. Simmons.

"Not yet. I decided to wait until we're together so I didn't have to repeat the same thing," Arnold answered.

"Since we're together, you can read Mr. Simmons's postcard, football head," Helga said.

"Okay, Helga. Here's what Mr. Simmons says:

'Hello, Class. I made it to Hawaii without any delays or problems, which is a good thing. I already miss you all, but I hope the teacher who will be taking my place would be very special. So far I've seen sunshine here, but my family researched the weather while I'm here. They found out it was supposed to be sunny, but the weather could always change. I will write again soon. Mr. Simmons'

"At least God was guiding Mr. Simmons during this trip in Hawaii," Helga said.

"True. No matter where we are, God is always there," Arnold agreed.

"I hope Mr. Simmons would be having fun without anything going wrong," Harold said as he let out a loud burp.

"Excuse me," he added.

"I never been to Hawaii yet, but maybe I'll get the chance to visit someday," Rhonda spoke up.

"Of course you will, Princess. You live in a wealthy family, so you can travel whenever you want," Helga replied.

Rhonda didn't respond back. It was Lila's turn to speak.

"What Mr. Simmons said in that postcard, I think he has a point our new teacher would be a special person. I'm sure it will take us time to get used to not having Mr. Simmons around."

Everyone agreed to what Lila just said.


	7. Chapter 7

In Hawaii, Mr. Simmons was spending some time at the beach. He did take a camera along with him so he could share pictures for his family and Arnold and his friends. He had been at the beach for almost fifteen minutes. He was lying on the beach towel he bought along. He thought smart by putting some suntan lotion. He thought it made sense to do so before the last minute when he arrived to the beach.

Once Mr. Simmons found a place, he put the towel on the sand and sat down. He sighed as he watched several children run around, yelling, screaming, shouting. There were children of all ages. He did see several teenagers also. While growing up as a child, he was always quiet and softspoken. He still has some of that left, even as an adult.

He saw one kid run around the beach and play tag in the water with several other people. He put his own pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He also grew up being sensitive to the sun and that never changed even as an adult. A minute or so later, he felt somebody tap him on his shoulder. He looked to see who had touched his shoulder.

"Hello," Mr. Simmons said.

He didn't want to sound rude while meeting a stranger like today.

"Hello. Are you just a tourist in town or are you visiting a friend or family member?"

He saw the woman he was talking with now looked like she was about six years younger than his age. She had light blue eyes and had a ponytail in her thick, dark hair. He thought she looked good for somebody her age.

"I'm here for a vacation, so yes, I am a tourist," Mr. Simmons replied.

"So am I. My vacation ends tomorrow, so today is my last chance to be here at the beach. How long have you been here?" she asked.

"This is my second day here. My family thought it made sense to send me away for a while," he told her, "plus school is still in session."

"Oh, yeah. I'm almost done with school myself. Then I'll graduate," she told him.

"Where are you from?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Washington. That's where my university is located," she told him, "bur I'm originally from Utah."

"Whereabouts in Utah?"

"Salt Lake. I attend the Church of Jesus Christ of the Latter – Day Saints. I'm sure you know by now that means I'm a Mormon."

"I know who Joseph Smith was, but I'm really not into history."

"I know a lot of people aren't either. I also struggle with dates myself, but I'm more into science."

"Are you working?" he asked.

"Of course I am. My family won't pay for my college tituation, but they did save up a lot of money for my brothers and sisters to go to college. What about you? What do you do and where are you from?"

"I am a teacher, and I recently got a promotion and raise, so that's why I'm here."

"Cool! What level do you teach?" she asked with curiosity.

"When I first started, I taught fourth grade for several years, and when my former students began high school, my job went to the tenth grade level, so it felt good to be back with them."

"When you go back home, do you return at the high school?"

She found this conversation was getting interesting.

"Of course not. My job involves college, but I am a little nervous about college level."

"That's understandable. To pay for my college tituation, I only mentor children in all sorts of levels except for college."

"I'm sure they pay you well."

"Of course they do. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't get paid. What subject do you teach?"

"English," he answered.

"That's cool. Thank you. Good luck with graduation."

"Thank you," she said and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Arnold and his friends had a teacher that came in. He wasn't looking like he would take over from Mr. Simmons, but again Arnold and his friends could be wrong. The teacher's name happened to be Mr. Fitzpatrick. Arnold couldn't tell what age Mr. Fitzpatrick was, but he took a guess and thought he was a few years younger than Mr. Simmons, but it was close enough.

When Arnold and his friends got together at lunchtime, they talked about Mr. Fitzpatrick. He had been with them the last day when Mr. Simmons left for Hawaii.

"What do you think of Mr. Fitzpatrick, football head?" Helga asked.

She was sitting next to Lila.

"i think he's okay. Do you guys have any ideas if he will take over Mr. Simmons?"

"I can't. I want Mr. Simmons back," Harold said.

"We can't bring Mr. Simmons back," Helga told him.

"It's time we all let go of Mr. Simmons. We've had him since we were nine years old. He was a favorite for sure. Now it's time for his new students to give him a chance. Maybe they'll love him as much as we did," Arnold said.

"What do you think Simmons is doing now?" Sid asked.

"I think I know. Maybe he's probably relaxing in his condo, eating pineapple and watching TV," Harold spoke up.

"I don't think so, Harold. Maybe he could be playing volleyball on the beach," Gerald guessed.

Everyone but Harold agreed on what Gerald's guess was.

"Maybe he's met somebody to be friends with at the beach. Today's his third day out in Hawaii. I hope he doesn't stress to much about starting the college level," Rhonda replied.

"You know Mr. Simmons. He stresses a lot," Helga said.

At lunch, Mr. Fitzpatrick was sitting in the principal's office. The principal was the one who did some research on Fitzpatrick and see if he could take over for Mr. Simmons temporarily and see what happens, even if it meant he had been here for a couple of days. Like her other friends, Helga didn't like Fitzpatrick very much. They wouldn't have a choice if Fitzpatrick took over.

The principal, who happened to be a woman, said to the light – brown haired teacher, "Well, Tim, I've been watching you since you came here. I happen to think you're the right person to take over Mr. Simmons. I think the students would seem to agree."

"Are you sure I am the right person to take over even if I haven't been here very long?"

"That's right, Tim. Starting tomorrow you will be the new teacher," she said.

"Okay. I needed a nrw teaching job, but I've never thought about teaching at this school."

"Well, you are teaching at the school now. When the lunch bell rings for the afternoon classes, I will introduce you as the new teacher."

"Okay. I still think it's a bit too early in the job for me to become a part of this school," Fitzpatrick commented.

"That doesn't matter, Tim. What matters are the students. Welcome to your new job," the principal said as Fitzpatrick followed her out of the office.

Then they walked back to Mr. Simmons' classroom to be prepared for the afternoon. The bell rang just then. Arnold and his friends headed to Mr. Simmons' room. English was their first class of the afternoon, but this time they were surprised to see the princiapl with Fitzpatrick.

"Are any of us in toruble?" Eugene asked, looking at the principal.

"Nobody's in trouble, Eugene. But I do have an announcement to make," she answered.

Everyone took their assigned seats and she said, "I would like to introduce you all have a new teacher. Mr. Fitzpatrick will be your teacher from now on. It would take a while for you to get used to Mr. Fitzpatrick being around. I am sure you would love Mr. Fitzpatrick begin around. I am sure you would love Mr. Fitzpatrick as well. The class is all your now. Good luck," she said to Fitzpatrick and slammed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Hawaii, the sun was turning into darkness. Mr. Simmons enjoyed the warm weather that was at the beach. Before she left the conversation, they agreed they would stay in touch, so he gave her his contacts and she did the same thing. Mr. Simmons glanced at her contact information. She left her e – mail address, he noticed.

He couldn't promise himself that he would be awake early tomorrow to watch the sun come up. This was one of the things he wanted to do out here in Hawaii. It would be something he would like to tell about for Arnold and friends.

He was up early the next day just in time to watch the sunrise. Maybe tonight he would get another chance to watch the sunset. He didn't go on holiday very often to do this sort of thing. He'd told himself that since he was able to buy a postcard to write to Arnold. In his first postcard he memntioned he arrived safely. Now it was time to share about the woman he met at the beach and this morning's sunrise.

He waited for about an hour or so to go into town and find a postcard. He would have to decide what the perfect postcard would be for Arnold and his family as well. While watching the sunrise, he made a pot of coffee for himself. He was never into drinking a lot of coffee like a lot of people do.

He sighed loudly. He hadn't made any plans on what would make a good idea to do, but he will plan as the day passes. The coffee was telling him it was good to go. He grabbed out a cup in the cupboard. So far he was having a good time on this holiday, but little did he know something would happen he didn't expect.


	10. Chapter 10

A day or two later, Mr. Simmons was out on another beautiful sunny day in Hawaii. He'd recently been at the beach with that young woman he had just met. He thought today was a good day to take a nice walk and see what else he could find. He had a thought just now. Why not send his former students a little souvenir they all could share? The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

He didn't have any idea what that souvenir would be, but he would come up with something. He wouldn't bring it home to Hillwood on the flight home, so it made sense to him he would mail it to Arnold's address at the boarding house. He decided to treat himself to have some pineapple, so now sounded like a good idea.

So he walked some more to find a grocery store or a tourist area to have some. Pineapple was one of his favorite furits. He really never had much of it back home, but it always was high on his list. Now that gave him an idea: Why not send his former students some pineapple for them to enjoy? He thought that would be the most special gift for Arnold and his friends.

He thought he'd wait to do this before his trip to Hawaii ended. He was able to find the closest grocery store and purchased some fruit.

"Is this all, sir?" the young cashier asked him when he came by to pay.

"Yes, ma'am," Mr. Simmons answered.

She looked to be in her college years, but he was never good at guessing people's ages.

He handed the young woman whose name happened to be Cynthia, the exact change.

"Have a nice day, sir," she told him.

"Same to you," he said.

He walked out of the store. He didn't bring a knife with him to cut the pineapple, but he thought he would find a knife back at the hotel he was staying. He was about to find out for himself that the pineapple would give him food poising.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Mr. Simmons ate lunch with the same girl hed met on the beach. They went to a nearby place that was a resturant for anything you could think of. They ordered different meals. He ordered a glass of water and a glass of Merlot. She ordered tea. She really didn't care much for either wine or beer, so this was why she was happy with tea. At least she was nice enough to pay for lunch. Mr. Simmons didn't complain about her offer, so he went along with it.

"So, when do you return to Hillwood?" she asked once their waitress gave them their glasses and took their orders.

"Less than two weeks. I am pretty nervous about this new school I will be teaching. I have been with my students ever since I taught fourth grade. I'm not so sure if I can take it. I like teaching fourth grade and high school. But college level? I'll have to get used to these new names and faces."

"Don't start stressing about that now. I wouldn't worry about this while you're here in Hawaii," she told him.

"I do have an idea."

"What's that?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Before you hop on that plane, why don't we exchange telephone numbers and addresses? I'd like to keep in touch."

"Let me think about it first and then I'll let you know."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

That's when their waitress came back. She gave Mr. Simmons his meal and then hers and left to take more orders from their guests. He'd ordered fish and she decided on crab. They ate in silence without their mouths open for conversation. It is very rude if you eat with your mouth full. The next minute or so, he started coking and coughing. He didn't realize this place had food poising.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

He couldn't answer her question so she kept at it.

Later, they noticed there were several other locals and guests were watching, wondering what was going on. It felt like somebody had to call for an ambulance.

"Did you bring your emergency contacts?" their waitress asked him.

He nodded and then said, "I do. I have them back at my place."

"Like that's a good place for them," the waitress said.

"But I do have a number or two in my head," the replied.

"Could you give it to us, please?"

And he did just that.


	12. Chapter 12

It was early eveing when Arnold received a telephone call about Mr. Simmons. Phil answered and told Arnold he had a phone call.

"Shortman, were you expecting a phone call?"

"No. Why?"

"There's a call for you long – distance."

"From where?"

"Hawaii."

"Oh."

Arnold took the telephone from Phil and said, "Hello?"

He listened to what the woman over the telephone was telling him. He wasn't expecting a phone call from Mr. Simmons unless it was an emergency.

"Hello, Mr. Simmons," Arnold said.

"Hello, Arnold."

Arnold could tell his former teacher did't seem to be in a happy mood, so he let Mr. Simmons do the talking.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked.

"I'm in the hospital, Arnold.'

Arnold didn't like that sort of news.

"That's no good, Mr. Simmons. Do I have to come out? I still have schoolwork ot do.'

"I know, Arnold. I guess it makes sense for you to stay behind. The doctors are telling me I have food poising."

"That's no fun, Mr. Simmons. Was it something you ate?"

"Could be, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Do you want to come back home and get some rest before you start your new job?"

"I'd like that."

"All right. Call when you're at the airport."

"I will. Before we disconnect, I was just wondering if you found a replacement."

"Yes, we found one. My friends and I don't like him. We don't seem to get along."

"Give it time, Arnold. Maybe you will change your mind about this new teacher."

"For now we're not getting along. See you when you return."

Then Arnold left the conversation. He didn't want to share this with his friends just yet, but he will. Not fun getting sick on your vacation, that's for sure.

Mr. Simmons was released from the hospital the next day. He checked out of the motel he was staying and headed for the airport. He didn't want to call Arnold when he made it safely in Hillwood. Once he made it to his house safely, he decided to rest for a while. He did have a chance to prepare for his new job for his new students.

It was Monday. He felt refreshed today then he was when he was released from the hospital. He made it to the campus before nine that morning. He hoped today would be a success. And it turned out he was right. He met the nurse and also some of the other teachers. They seemed to be friendly with him, he told himself. He wouldn't be seeing anymore of Arnold and his classmates for a while. It looked like he moved on.


End file.
